The Administrative Core (AC) of the Center for Evolutionary and Theoretical Immunology (CETI) is responsible for coordinating and monitoring all center activities. It is comprised of PI Eric Loker, Program Coordinator Robert Miller, and Manager Research Administration, Ms. Jennifer Kavka, all of whom have held these positions since CETI's inception in 2003. One aim of the AC is to promote visibility and cohesiveness of CETI by planning mentoring schedules, coordinating all regularly scheduled group activities like seminars and lunches and organizing Steering Committee and external advisory committee meetings. The AC also maintains the CETI website, coordinates contact with other IDeA programs, and is responsible for all financial matters and submission of reports. Another vitally important AC function is to serve as a userfriendly grant submission portal for all CETI investigators. A second major aim of the AC is to support and promote our three scientific cores, enabling them to thrive and helping in their transition to financial independence. These activities are coordinated by our Steering Committee which functions to provide oversight of all core matters, including promoting consistency among cores with respect to outreach activities, data sharing, training, conflict resolution, quality control, and implementation of business models- A third goal of the AC is to administer the Pilot Project and Waiver Programs and to insure that all participants receive appropriate mentoring. Lastly, the AC is responsible for formulating and implementing CETI's strategic plan. Key components of the plan include organizing meetings to promote center visibility, continually working to improve structure and function of our scientific cores, creating partnerships with other components of UNM and of the IDeA program, searching for and facilitating new scientific opportunities for CETI members, serving as an ambassador for promoting research at UNM, facilitating the submission of both individual PI and multi-PI proposals, and further assuring CETI's sustainability by incorporating it as a Level III Center within the UNM administration.